The Silk Sash of Múlàn
The Silk Sash of Múlàn is the 69th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 55th episode to be aired. In this Moat, teammates must cross the water one at a time by squirming through a series of rubber tubes. One of the most famous heroes of early China was the peasant girl Múlàn, who, in the mid-500's, saved her father's life. For months, she farmed their land all by herself, as her father was too ill to work. One night, as she prepared her father's dinner, an Army officer knocked at the door. "The Emperor has declared that all men must serve in the Imperial Army." "But my father is very sick," said Múlàn. "He can't work his own land, let alone fight." "There are no exceptions. Anyone who does not report for duty will be punished." "I must go," said Múlàn's father. "…or they will take away our farm and we will be disgraced." "No. If you go, you'll surely die. I shall go in your place." So Múlàn dressed herself as a man and reported for duty. She served twelve years, and when she was released, she revealed her secret. Word of her self-sacrifice spread quickly all through China. The Emperor himself sent her a special silk sash in honor of her deed. The Blue Barracudas are Jessie and Stephen. The Green Monkeys are Jessica and Timothy. 12 Years in the Army (Olmec Wheels) Múlàn spent 12 years in the army of the Chinese emperor. Before each player stood an ancient calendar wheel. When Kirk gave the signal, Jessie and Timothy each had to climb up onto the wheel and adjust their weight to make it spin. For every full rotation either player made, they scored a point representing one year of Múlàn's service. If either player fell off, the spotters would stop the wheel, then they would remount the wheel and start spinning again. The player to spin the wheel a dozen times or the player with the most full rotations in 60 seconds won. Jessie won the game and the half pendant over by competing ten rotations while Timothy only completed nine. Mane Braiding (Squirting Statue) Múlàn was such a good soldier that she eventually was made a general, and she rode out to inspect her troops on a beautiful, spirited horse with ribbons braided into its mane. Before each player was the horse of Múlàn. When Kirk gave the signal, Stephen and Jessica each had to shinny up the horse's backbone and place a ribboned braid along its neck. Being a high-spirited horse, it would snort at the players, so they had to hold on very tight. If either player touched the ground, they had to go back and start again. The player to place the most braids in 60 seconds won. Both players tied with two braids each, awarding each of them a half pendant of life. Barbarian Hordes (Sack Swing) Múlàn became a great general who led the emperor's troops to victory over the invading Barbarian hordes. The teams had to defend China just like Múlàn did by smashing the army in front of them. One player from each team was suspended in a sack. When Kirk gave the signal, the other player had to swing him/her at the statue of the enemy. The team to knock down all three of their statues or the team with the most enemy statues knocked down in 60 seconds won. The Blue Barracudas knocked down their second enemy statue at the last second, while the Green Monkeys only managed to knock down one, awarding the Blue Barracudas a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. Jessie went first and went into the Crypt. A sound like a cat whose tail just got stepped on can be heard, and then a temple guard appears! Not only did Jessie get shocked, but when she gave up her Pendant of Life she threw it clear across the room and the Guard had to go after it! At least she made it into the Pit and made it into Medusa's Lair. Jessie puts the two snakes in no problem, but the door to the King's Storeroom does not open, just every other door. So, go up or go down? She would be taken out in the next room either way, but when she went up and got taken out in the Observatory the whole Temple Run fell apart. Stephen took over with just under two minutes left, and he went directly up to the Observatory from the Pit, but get this: he had one of the sections of the stone column turned the wrong way. He did not realize it and he did not know where to go, so after a bit, he slowly went down into Medusa's Lair, and down again into the Laser Light Room with about a minute left. Not only did he forget what to do there, but the Temple Guard (which Stephen threw some of the light covers at!) made things worse. Stephen spent a lot of time there before the Temple Guard went away, enough time that Kirk could shout: "YOU GOTTA GIVE 'EM THE PENDANT! GIVE 'EM THE PENDANT!!" Stephen eventually finished in the Laser Light Room, and lit up the Jester's Court, but to little to late— time ran out as soon as he set foot in the King's Storeroom, two rooms away from the Silk Sash in the Room of the Secret Password. They might have gotten to the Sash in time, however, if Stephen did a better job with the stone column and opened the door to the King's Storeroom directly from the Observatory. * This was the first episode to use Temple Layout XIII and thus, the first appearance of the Room of the Secret Password and the Jester's Court. * The legend has story elements that would later be used in the 1998 Disney movie. * This was the first episode where contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the Room of the Secret Password. * When Olmec was telling everybody where the silk sash was, the Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun can be seen in the Mine Shaft and the Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid can be seen in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * This was the last episode in Season 2 where the Blue Barracudas made it to Olmec's Temple. * This episode was the first instance of Storeroom-Court passage being used since The Moccasins of Geronimo. Coincidentally, that run was also done by the Blue Barracudas with an artifact in the top corner room. * This is last of the three episodes in which a temple guard does not appear in Medusa's Lair. The first two episode are The Lucky Medallion of Atocha and The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Blue/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Blue Barracudas Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered